battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Wake Island 2007
'''Wake Island 2007' is a map featured in Battlefield 2. It involves a United States Marine Corps amphibious assault on the recently captured Wake Island by the People's Liberation Army. The level only comes in a 64 player size and is not available in Singleplayer or Co-op. Conquest There are 5 flags, all held at the beginning of the game by the PLA. The USMC must launch an amphibious attack from their waiting fleet. USMC forces start with more reinforcement tickets than the PLA, but are at a slow ticket-bleed until they manage to control at least one flag. If all flags are captured by the USMC, PLA forces will lose their tickets extremely quickly, usually resulting in immediate defeat. A certain frontline that can only be displaced by brute force or by entering through a different leg of the island. Commander's Assets USMC Satellite Scan - On top of the aircraft carrier, climb up the ladders next to the runways and its located in the middle. UAV Trailer - At the edge of the bridge, next to one of the Phalanx CIWS. Artillery Pieces - Located on the little island in the middle of the bay. PLA Satellite Scan - Located between the airfield and beach spawn next to the sandbag bunkers UAV Trailer - Next to the radio tower next to the jet spawn Artillery Pieces - located on a small beach near the airfield, next the remains of an old boat. Equipment Bases US Carrier On the flight deck spawns, two F-35s, one Black Hawk and AH-1Z Viper with two AA/Missile emplacements. The UAV trailer and Satellite scan are located at the Carrier. It's mostly advised for the AA crew to keep a constant watch for any air vehicles, due to the flight tech being mostly open ground. The second spawn is an island in the middle of the bay. It hosts three artillery pieces, two RHIB Boats on the eastern part of the island and a Stinger missile site in the west part. The stinger can be used to frighten away helicopters or jets and the RHIB Boats make a great launching point on the island. It also can be used as a position for snipers to hunt down enemy infantry along the coastal beaches. South Base The South Base is the furthest West control point of the island's southern limb, initially under PLA control, it is located on the other side of the Landing Beach to the Airfield. Mostly majority of the islands can be used to hide behind (none of which are accessible), mostly the layout is open with four buildings. There's a destroyable bridge to the west that can be destroyed to somewhat block off the other part of the island. An MBT, Jeep and Buggy spawn here regardless of team holding the position. An anti-air emplacement spawns near the bridge to the west. Beach The Beach flag is the flag that once was a landing zone for the IJN shielded by a destroyer, it is currently none of that. The flag is now situated between the South Base and Airfield Base. While the flag layout is open with a sandbag bunker overlooked by a hill. The Sandbag bunker inside is in the capture radius of the flag so throwing a grenade in there can be useful. An AA missile emplacement can be found near the flag on the eastern hill. North Village The North Village is the north-most flag, it has multiple buildings that can be used as flanking routes. The base is somewhat more urban then most and has multiple buildings. The layout is somewhat close to medium range, SMGs can be useful here, bridge can be located between the North Village and North Base. One of the three MBTs spawn here, alongside a buggy. An AA emplacement spawns a little west of the flag. North Base The North Base is located between the North Village and Airfield Base, Consisting of a few buildings. The beaches on the opposite sides of the base can be an excellent flanking points. Two Anti-air emplacements are located here (one near the jeep spawns an other one down the road on top of the small cliff. The layout is usually open and a small bunker is located south that can be used as cover or can be used to be in Commander mode. A bridge is located between the North Village and the base. It can be destroyed to force the vehicles to wait until the bridges are repaired. Two hills are located near the bridge that can be used as sniping points from the other base. Airfield Base The Airfield Base is the main base of the PLA as it includes the only runway, helicopter pads, and the commander assets of the PLA team. Taking off from the locations is rather a risky, thanks to be rather open. Making it valuable base for the PLA as it is, contrary to the main bases of other Battlefield 2 maps, a capturable base, which makes it important to be defended. It also serves as a connection of the island's two wings which makes it accessible by two ways. If the USMC capture the position, an F/A-18A will spawn here, alongside a DPV and M1A2 MBT. Gallery Sunken Zero.jpg|The sunken Zero Fighter. Crashed Zero 03.jpg|A Zero fighter on the southern tip of Wake Island. Crashed Zero 02.jpg|One of the two crashed Zero fighters on the northern part of Wake Island. Crashed Zero 01.jpg|The second crashed Zero fighter on the northern part of Wake Island. Battlefield 2 Wake Island 2007 64 P CQ.png|Wake Island 2007 64 player Conquest. Trivia *Wake Island has been played as the #1 Chinese map of Battlefield 2. *Many Japanese Zeroes can be seen scattered throughout the map serving as a reference to Battlefield 1942. de:Wake Island 2007 Category:Maps of Battlefield 2